pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Fun Boy Three
Fun Boy Three was an offshoot of the British ska band The Specials consisting of Terry Hall , Lynval Golding and Neville Staple . During their short existence ( 1981 - 1984 ) they were hugely popular in Britain and they scored six top 40 hits. Content * 1 History ** 1.1 Break with the Specials and debut single ** 1.2 Collaboration with Bananarama ** 1.3 Second album and Fungirls ** 1.4 End of an era * 2 Discography History Break with the Specials and debut single Fun Boy Three was caused by Hall, Staple and Golding felt inhibited in their creativity. They left the Specials after the no. 1 success of Ghost Town manager Rick Rogers and took it. The music became less ska and more pop, but without losing the (political) message from the eye. To make it clear that the Funboys went a different course, the rudeboypakken and groove caps were exchanged for (sports) and other casual wear hairstyles; Hall now had a palm tree bleached hair, a afro Golding and Staple dreadlocks. Shortly after the remainder of the Specials were disbanded, the first single released by Fun Boy Three. The Lunatics Have Taken Over The Asylum was strongly criticized for the number would be offensive for (former) psychiatric patients, but also managers and their family members. Nevertheless, it was a hit in England. Cooperation with Bananarama The sequel It Is not What You Do (It's The Way That You Do It) Fun Boy Three broke early in 1982 also on the European continent by. This single was a collaboration with Bananarama that three other songs fromthe debut album could be heard and in the coming years the most successful girl group of the twentieth century (along with The Spice Girls ) would grow. In return was Fun Boy Three by Bananarama asked to work on their single Really Saying Something; Also this song was a big hit early 1982. Plans to go on tour but had to be postponed because Golding seriously injured, the hospital was taken. Second album and Fungirls In early 1983 released their second album Waiting, produced by David Byrne of Talking Heads . Five singles would be drawn them; The Telephone Always Rings (about people who think they are popular), The More I See The Less I Believe (about the Irish question), Tunnel Of Love (about the disadvantages of marriage), Summertime ( George Gershwin ) and Our Lips Are Sealed (written by Terry Hall and Jane Wiedlin of the American girl group The Go-Go's which are a no. 1 hit scored with domestically in 1981). Finally the Funboys went on tour; They were accompanied by female musicians and used Ghost Town as attendance number. That did not stop, because in the encore came Gangsters and You're Wondering Now ''by. In Germany made Rockpalast concert recordings and 23 May 1983 Pinkpop affected. End of an era Despite the great successes touches singer Hall lost his interest in the group and he decides to take a new path. After returning from an American tour goes Fun Boy Three late 1983 apart. Terry Hall begins with singer and guitarist Ian Broudie (currently of The Lightning Seeds ) Group The Colour Field . This group was only three years and scored a couple of hits in Britain, but the success of Fun Boy Three never surpassed. In 2008, Hall, Staple and Golding together again as members of the original Specials occupation (but without keyboardist / band leader Jerry Dammers ). Discography ; Albums * 1982 - ''Fun Boy Three * 1983 - Waiting ; Singles * 1981 - "The Lunatics Have Taken Over The Asylum" * 1982 - " It Is not What You Do (It's The Way That You Do It) "(with Bananarama ) * 1982 - "Really Saying Something" (Bananarama with Fun Boy Three) (1982) * 1983 - "The Telephone Always Rings" * 1983 - "Summertime" * 1983 - "The More I See The Less I Believe" * 1983 - "Tunnel Of Love" * 1983 - "Our Lips Are Sealed" = Category:British band